All Night Long
by MKT3
Summary: This one shot is an entry for the Twilight Classic Rock Contest.


"Twilight Classic Rock Contest"  
>Song: You Shook Me All Night Long-ACDC

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**All Night Long…**

**mkt**

Drunk. Oh, God, I was so drunk. That was my only thought as I stood carefully in the graffiti-ridden bathroom stall, trying not to touch anything. The bar may have been a bit higher class than our usual, but that didn't mean the bathroom was any cleaner than the average. I took a few unsteady steps out of the stall and over to the sink. I washed my hands in a daze, gave myself a glance in the mirror-makeup still looked pretty good-and headed back out into the darkened bar.

They'd turned down the lights and turned up the music; the bass was pounding beneath my feet and in my ears. I reached the table I was sharing with my friends in a flash, smiling as Alice gave me a side hug.

"That dress is, seriously, so hot," she gushed, having repeated this compliment several times that night.

I blushed. "Thanks, Al," I replied, smoothing my hands from my hips down to my thighs. I _felt _good in this dress. The first time I'd felt that way about any of my clothes in a long time.

Alice and I had gone shopping for it earlier that day, and I'd managed to find not just this dress, but two others that I absolutely adored. Having chosen this dress for tonight, Alice had insisted on picking out accessories and undergarments to go along with it. I'd thought it ridiculous at the time, but had since decided that the garter belt and soft, smooth nylons we'd chosen actually made the outfit. I felt sexy in them.

So, with my Victoria's Secret bra, matching panties, and garter belt, I felt sexy before I'd even put the dress on. Dress, thick, black cuff bracelet, dangling earrings, and knee-high stiletto boots completed the outfit that had me carrying my head a little higher tonight. The compliments didn't hurt, either.

"Oh! I love this song! Let's dance!" Alice enthused, grabbing my arm and pulling me out to the dance floor.

We both giggled as we danced to the beat and vulgar lyrics of the latest popular rap song. The dance floor was crowded with bodies, flailing and grinding together in rhythm. As that song faded, familiar chords blared through the loud speakers, breaking the anticipatory silence and my heart leapt with recognition and excitement. The introduction to AC/DC's _Shook Me All Night Long _had Alice and me grinning at each other.

"I love this song!" we both called in unison, laughing as the dancing crowd thinned out.

Alice and I had been on our college's dance team together and "American Thighs," as we liked to call it, had been our all-time favorite routine. We let loose, closing our eyes as we spun, skipped, and let our hips sway in a semi-synchronized adaptation of the original and much-loved choreography.

_She was a fast machine  
>She kept her motor clean<br>She was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
>She had the sightless eyes<em>

We made eye contact, ready for our favorite part.

_Telling me no lies  
>Knockin' me out with those American thighs<em>

We stomped our right feet on "Ameri-" and our left feet on "-can" and with our hands on our hips we swung them from left to right on the word "thighs." It just felt so good to do that! But then we both burst out laughing at our overly-synchronized move, feeling a little embarrassed, knowing people were watching us be ridiculous.

The embarrassment passed quickly, in a haze of liquor and a love of the song. We continued to dance, spinning and flailing our arms in what we were convinced were sexy moves.

Before the end of the long song, a couple of muscular arms wrapped around me from behind while a warm, brawny chest brushed against the back of my neck. Goosebumps raised on my arms at the proximity as I glanced up at a tall man with a slim build and messy hair. He gave me a cocky little grin but then shrugged and backed off a little, asking permission to dance with me. I glanced at Alice who had a tall blond standing beside her, his shaggy hair and lightly-shadowed jaw had me lifting an eyebrow. He was…hot, for lack of a better word.

I raised my eyebrows and grinned at Alice, who did the same to me, and we decided we would share a dance with these guys. I leaned back into the muscular chest behind me, feeling a thrill at the heat radiating off of him and the power I could feel in those toned muscles. His hands skimmed gently over my hips and ventured a short distance up my sides. He didn't take it any further than that and, God, that was sexy. It was like a silent communication that told me I was desirable but that he didn't want to push it too far. Not yet, at least.

I glanced at Alice again, and she was glancing at me. It was like the girl could read minds. We winked at each other because we had made a pact: it would never be easy to dance with us. Not that we were trying to scare the men away or anything but we were dancers. Not just dance-when-we're-drunk-at-the-bar dancers, _real_ dancers, and we just weren't satisfied with the predictable bump and grind.

Alice and I spun around at nearly the same time, slipping free of the warm hands that had recently been resting on our hips. I glanced up at the face of my dance partner for the first time and gasped, he was perfect. He had messy hair, dark in the flashing lights of the dance floor, and a jaw that begged to be kissed. He gave me a crooked grin, swaying to the beat in a fairly competent fashion, for a guy, while I whipped my hair around as the chorus played.

_You shook me allll niiiiight loooong_

He laughed and extended his hand, which I took, smiling shyly at him. He had big palms and long fingers, slightly calloused from whatever difficult work or workout he might participate in. Tugging my arm gently, he winked at me as I picked up on the hint and spun into him. His hand rested on my arm for the briefest of moments before he gave me a gentle push and spun me out.

After that, he stepped in to occupy his dance space in front of me and took my waist. The two of us danced in various versions of a waltz, a quick-step, or whatever you call the made-up spins and sways of a drunken dancer and a sure-footed guy she met at the bar. It was a blast.

"Water!" Alice shouted over the music some time later. "I need water!" She was so dramatic. I nodded my agreement and glanced at…I wished I knew his name. He smiled a heart-stopping smile and motioned with his hand toward the end of the dance floor as if to say, "Lead the way." I did and he followed.

"Who's this?" Rose asked when Alice and I took our seats at the table, and our dance partners stood at the end of the table.

"Edward," my dance partner said, holding out a hand to Rose and then to Emmett, who were both sitting at our table.

"I'm Jasper," Alice's dance partner introduced himself the same way his friend had.

"You're an excellent dancer, Edward," Alice said, raising her eyebrows at me. I blushed hotly and glanced up at him.

He smiled back at me and I lowered my eyes, feeling shy. "I had a great partner," he replied.

"What do you guys do?" Emmett asked, making an effort not to be overly-judgmental, I could tell.

"I am an artist. A high-school art teacher, actually," Jasper said before silently offering the floor to Edward.

"And I'm a doctor-a resident, really, but yeah," Edward said, seeming a little bashful for the first time.

No way was this guy a doctor. I didn't pick up doctors at bars. Oh, he was so hot. And he was a doctor! I squealed internally. The waitress finally brought our waters, and the boys bought us all a round of drinks. I was feeling a little better after all that dancing, so I figured I could handle the liquor.

The cranberry and vodka felt refreshing, and it wasn't long before all of us were back on the dance floor, Rose and Emmett included. We danced to fast songs and slow songs, and Edward was amazing. He made me feel at ease; he even danced along with all the crazy moves Alice and I would bust out. Before we knew it, the lights were coming on and the bar tenders were calling last call.

I felt a little heavy-hearted to be leaving this gorgeous doctor behind, but it was much too soon for me to go anywhere alone with him.

"I don't want to go," he murmured into my ear before we broke apart after the last song ended. I sighed.

"Me either," I replied, glancing up at him through my eyelashes.

"Mmm," he hummed, tucking my hair behind my ear. I shivered. He leaned over and whispered again, "You are beautiful." I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth as he kissed my cheek. Dear lord! He was so…so…

"Beautiful? Hot? Sweet? Charming?" Alice supplied, later that night as we both lay across her bed.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes," I replied, laying a hand dramatically across my brow. Alice giggled.

"Jasper was pretty great, too."

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" I asked, crossing my fingers and toes that we would.

"Oh, I hope so!" Alice replied, rolling over to look at me. I was pouting, my lip pushed out as far as I was capable. "Wow, you are pitiful," Alice replied with a snort.

"Alice! Did you see those hands? Oh my God! They were big and hot and they didn't touch me anywhere I wanted them to!" I complained, placing my own hands firmly across my stomach.

Alice laughed out loud. "Oh, honey, I feel you. Let's snuggle, shall we? At least we have each other to snuggle with, even if we're not hot guys."

There was a pause as we glanced at each other, then burst out laughing.

"I'm really glad you're not a hot guy, Alice!"

"Me too!" she exclaimed as she fanned her reddened face. "Time for bed!"

"Okay," I sighed, pulling myself up and sliding beneath the covers. Alice did the same, turning toward me and wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Mmm. Hand's not quite the right size," I said, placing my hand over hers on my belly.

"Well, I should hope not," she replied, snuggling closer to me and kissing me behind the ear. "Sleep tight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Al."

We found ourselves back at the bar, Murphy's, much sooner than we thought we would. We'd spent the week pining over Edward and Jasper, sighing or daydreaming at regular intervals. Rose and Emmett, exasperated and amused, finally took mercy on us, suggesting we go back to watch some game that was on Thursday night.

Alice and I spent a solid hour prepping for dinner and drinks that night only to have sudden bouts of insecurity on the way there.

"There's no way they're going to be there," Alice said, leaning her head against the back window of Emmett's car.

"You don't know that, they might be," Emmett replied, turning into the parking lot.

"Yeah, they're probably not here. Edward is a doctor after all. Don't doctors work a lot?" I asked, feeling my excitement diminish.

"Oh, stop pouting, you two, and let's go see if they're here," Rose scolded, stepping out of the car.

We sat at the same table as we had the weekend before and enjoyed some greasy cheeseburgers and house-salads with our typical cocktails. Rose, Alice and I were not paying any attention to the game Emmett was so excited to see but, as we glanced around, we noticed we were surrounded by men. I tried not to be too obvious, but I was scanning the crowd at regular intervals, hoping to find "our" men among the game-watchers.

Alice and I were feeling a little glum once halftime hit, reasoning that, if they were coming, they'd want to get here before the first half ended. We played cards with Rose and gossiped about our friends and our work, trying to enjoy our night out even without the guys.

I was on a trip back from the bathroom when a gust of cool air from the doorway ruffled my skirt. I glanced up, slowing my progress, to see who had come in. I couldn't stop hoping they'd arrive.

"Bella!" Edward called, smiling excitedly when we made eye contact.

I tried to play it cool. "Hey, Edward," I said, a shit-eating grin spread across my face. Okay, "playing it cool" is not really my strong point. "Here to watch the game?"

"What's left of it. Is it still on?" he asked as he gave me a side hug. Which was not as awkward as I imagined it would be.

"I think so," I said, shrugging as both Edward and Jasper followed me to our table.

I was pretty sure that I heard Alice squeal, and I saw that Rose and Emmett were both shaking their heads.

We spend the majority of the game talking, and I was really happy to learn more about this man. He was driven, charming, and kind, though perhaps, a bit of a workaholic and a perfectionist.

There became a pattern, in the following weeks, where we'd see Jasper and Edward on Thursdays for the games and Saturdays for the dancing. Edward couldn't always make it, due to his work schedule, but Jasper often joined us, even when Edward couldn't come.

Edward and I had gotten to know each other pretty well, and I was enamored with him. I was just waiting for him to ask me out. _Please ask me on a date!_ I begged in my mind, most of the times we were together.

After our third Saturday night together, Edward and I had spent the majority of the evening dancing in the darkest corner of the dance floor. Normally, I'd find that creepy, but it was starting to get to the point where we were both just itching to put our hands on each other. He didn't do more than run his hands up and down my back and my sides, and perhaps take a palm-full of ass. It was driving me crazy. As a sweet, slow song finished up that night, Edward and I just didn't feel like speeding the pace up again.

Our arms were wrapped around each other, and we weren't ready to let go. My head rested on his chest; his chin was on top of my head. His fingers had snuck just under the hem of my shirt and were tickling the sensitive skin of my back. When the next bone-rattlingly loud, fast song came on, I glanced up at him, chewing my lip. He trailed his hand gently up my back and cupped the back of my head in his long fingers. His thumb skimmed my jaw while he lowered his mouth towards mine. I relaxed my jaw, allowing my lip free of my teeth and my mouth to fall open. I could hear my own breaths shuddering as he closed the space and then stop completely when our lips finally met. He tasted of beer and peppermint with gentle lips that skimmed over mine sweetly.

Unconsciously, my hands reached forward and rested on the hard planes of his chest. I could feel the rise and fall of his breaths entering and leaving his lungs. Our lips met once, twice, three times before Edward pulled back slightly to look me in the eye. His green eyes had darkened with lust, and I felt tightness low in my belly at the sight. His thumb tickled my earlobe and I smiled at him, not sure where to go from here.

"Shall we take a drink break?" he asked and I nodded.

I was grateful for the break, unsure if my resolve could hang on through any more kisses like those. Rose and Alice seemed aware of my trouble; both of them gave me raised eyebrows and sly smirks as I sipped my drink. In an effort to calm my nerves, I found myself downing another cocktail, then another, until I was quite intoxicated. I was having a blast but my verbal filter had blown away, and my ability to walk had left with it.

"You are so hot. Did you know that?" I asked Edward, feeling like my arms were too heavy to hold up.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Thank you, you're not too bad yourself," was his tolerant reply.

"No, I don't think you understand," I insisted, feeling my "n's" come out like lead weights. "You are gorgeous, you are charming, and you can _dance_!" Oh, boy, I was going to regret this in the morning.

Edward and the other boys took a shot, and I watched intently as his Adam's apple bobbed. Alice made me dance with her a little bit, and I danced with Edward some too, but mostly I remember watching him take several shots with Jasper and Emmett. It wasn't long before the crowd of us, except Rose, I think, were plastered. Indeed.

We took a cab home and found ourselves sprawled out on the couches and floor in the living room amid pizza boxes and bottles of water. Sometime during the night, I woke up and stumbled upstairs to my bedroom, hoping to find some comfort there. I stripped off my jeans and slid between the sheets, shivering at the cool feel of them against my skin. I passed out again before my head even landed on the pillow.

I was dreaming of dancing. Slow dancing, with Edward. It felt good to be in his arms, to feel his large hands on my waist and his muscular torso against my own. Then the scene changed and we were dancing to that first song, and as AC/DC filled my head with sound, I felt his hands on my hips and waist. I felt his chest against my back. Occasionally, if I stepped back just the right way at just the right time, I would feel his erection against the crotch of his jeans. The tiny hairs on my arms and neck stood on end as I became aroused at the idea of his arousal. That he found my dancing seductive and appealing, that I could feel his attraction, even if he didn't mean for me to. I moaned and bit my lip as I spun away from him, not wanting to cause him any discomfort, but he pulled me back in, holding me against him.

The scene changed again. I was lying in my bedroom but I knew it was a dream because the moon was shining so brightly though my curtains. It was an unnaturally bright, white glow. He was holding me securely by my waist. It felt exactly the same as it did when we danced, except that he was pulling me tighter to him, one hand around my waist the other around my hips. His hands began to roam, skimming gently over the silky fabric of my shirt. The heat from him seemed to burn right through the thin material.

I felt his hands rest on my hips and slide along my waist; they reached down to my thigh and then back up until they slid over my ribcage. His fingers were splayed out there, tracing my ribs. Sliding upward again, I felt his fingers brush against my bra, and my stomach immediately tightened. _Oh, please,_ I begged in my thoughts. It's only a dream! He can at least reach under in my dream. I was dying to feel his calloused hands across my sensitive skin.

Much to my shock, I felt his finger wriggle beneath the underwire in my bra and brush against the sensitive skin there. I gasped. That finger gently traced along the bottom edge of my undergarment, until it reached the clasp at the back. I held my breath as he tried to work it loose with one hand. He succeeded and I felt relief as my breasts sprang loose. Another moan escaped my throat when his entire hand slid from my back, around my side, and finally-finally!- over my breast. His fingers dug gently into my sensitive flesh, massaging. I felt his fingers start to slide away from me and desperately wanted to stop them. So, I did what I never could do in real life, I put my hand over his and guided it back up to my erect nipple. I took his finger between my own and tickled it over my sensitive nipple. A breathy moan escaped, even though I tried to stop it, and Edward seemed to take the hint.

Suddenly, my shirt was slipped over my head and both of his hands were on my breasts; massaging, tickling and, to my intense pleasure, even a little pinching. It felt so good and went straight to my core, causing my entire body to tremble.

"You are absolutely stunning," he said, his lips against my ear and his knees resting on either side of my hips. Then his lips were pressing into that spot, just below my ear, and I thought I might go over the edge right then. I didn't, but I did arch myself off the bed and press into him as far as I could. He trailed his tongue and tiny, open-mouthed kisses all along my jaw and my throat, down to my collar bones. Everything was trembling, to the point where I couldn't hide it. He had to have noticed.

He watched me with those lust-darkened eyes as he lowered his mouth to my nipple and sucked it gently into his mouth. White teeth glinted in the moonlight for a flash before they clamped carefully onto my oversensitive skin. I whimpered as pleasure and the smallest amount of pain mixed in me, making my blood race.

When I opened my eyes, Edward had removed his clothes and was in the process of slipping my panties over my legs. His mouth made a slow trail up my legs where he cautiously, torturously placed a kiss only inches from my aching core. I'd have killed to have his mouth on me right then. I whimpered as he brushed his nose over me but continued moving on. He looked up at me, with a wicked, cocky little grin that made me press my thighs together in frustration. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Please…"I begged in a choked whisper. It sounded almost as if I'd been crying, and it startled me. My hand flew to my face, only to find my cheeks dry. Phew. How embarrassing it would have been to cry during, well, _this _even in a dream. He kissed my cheek and then my mouth, grinning at me as his fingers tickled the skin that stretched over my pelvic bone. "Please…" I begged again.

Suddenly, there was a cold draft of air that blew across my overheated skin. It woke me up with a start. I felt disoriented and beyond turned on as my eyes adjusted to the dimly-lit room. I glanced down and was shocked to find an arm…Edward's arm! His arm was draped over my bare stomach, tracing unidentifiable patterns there. I moaned at the feel of it, unable to separate dream from reality.

I turned over to find him sleeping beside me. His eyes were closed, his mouth was slack but his hand was tracing those damn patterns in the most delicious way. I bit my lip to keep from moaning again as I watched his eyes dart around beneath his eyelids. He must be dreaming, too. I noticed that my shirt and bra were shoved up, exposing my breasts. So, that part must have been real, I realized, feeling the tiny tremors return to every muscle in my body.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself. I was a little surprised to find I was exhausted and began to drift off again, hopefully to the ending of that amazing dream turned semi-reality.

Abruptly, an immeasurable time later, I woke up shaking harder than ever, breathing heavily, and my core was tight with need. My arms were above my head, and I was entirely exposed. I forced my eyes to open and found a pair of dark green eyes staring down at me.

He leaned down and put his lips beside my ear. "Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me in my dreams, Bella?" he asked in a voice so deep I felt it vibrate in my chest. Just the sound of his voice made me want him and I strained into him. Using one hand to keep both of my arms pinned above me, he used his other hand to push my hips into the bed. His thumb pressed into my hipbone, and felt as if he knew all the right places to touch me to drive me insane. I couldn't help it, I continued to press against his restraining hold. Ah, it felt intoxicating.

"I was trying to take it slow with you," he growled into my neck, nipping at my earlobe. "…but I can't when my dreams are…" He didn't finish, instead he growled in my ear and pushed his erection into my thigh. I whimpered.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked. I nodded.

"I need to hear you say it, love." _Love? Oh dear lord._

"Yes," I said through a thick throat and severe trembling.

"Are you cold?" I shook my head.

"Why are you shivering?"

"I-" I stopped, a sudden wave a shyness overtaking me. I looked down, allowing my lashes to mask my eyes.

"Look at me," he demanded gently. A great shiver racked me as I forced myself to look at him. "Please, tell me."

I could barely speak for the teeth-chattering. He lowered his body into mine, attempting to warm me up. I groaned. "I'm sh-sh-shivering because I-I-Iwantyou."

He grinned that cocky little grin, and my body reacted without my consent, arching again into his tight hold. "That, I can fix," he said as he began the same ministrations he had been giving me in my dream. It was even better in reality. I was surprised to find that I really liked having him hold me down while he did it. I could hardly move with my arms and my hips pinned, but that made my wriggling and straining that much more delicious.

When he finally, placed the head of his cock at my entrance, my entire body seemed to feel it moving closer, like a magnetic force. He teased me with it, brushing it along my overheated skin and I whimpered. He seemed to like it when I did that, he'd smile and give me a sweet kiss. He entered me slowly, allowing me to stretch and accommodate him. I sighed and felt my body rock one great tremble as he pulled it slowly out. He gave me a look I couldn't quite read before plunging it back in again. I bit my lip to stop myself crying out.

He stopped moving, releasing my arms, lowering them to my sides and massaging my shoulders gently. Gah, he was infuriating! He was the biggest tease known to man…woman…whatever. He lowered his mouth to my nipple and teased it a bit, nipping and licking it as I pushed myself further onto him. He was sucking gently on my breast when I just couldn't take it anymore. His dick was inside me and he was, what? Having a field day over here?

"Please," I whimpered in the most pathetic sounding voice I'd ever heard escape my throat.

"Please what?" He was having too much fun. He was going to have to pay for that.

I growled. And he laughed.

"Alright, love, as you wish," he said. I began to have a thought about how weird it was for him to say "as you wish," but it never came to completion because he sat up suddenly, took hold of my hips with both hands and pushed himself into me as far as he could.

I gasped at the completely full and overwhelming feeling of it. He held my hips up off the bed and continued the slow sweet torture of filling me completely only to leave me empty moments later. It wasn't until my entire body began to tremble again, with waves of heat that made my skin flush pink, that he fully seated himself inside me. He didn't pull out anymore but pushed in, in, in touching the sweetest and most forbidden pieces of myself. I felt my orgasm coming like it was being pulled from every part of my body; from the top of my head, to the tips of my fingers, to the joints in my tingling elbows, to the bottoms of my feet. It was all coming together in waves of stinging pleasure and wonderful pain.

It could have gone on forever, and I would have been content. But, surely, it couldn't and he finally took mercy on me. He shifted positions only slightly, pushing his pelvic bone more surely into mine and as he did, he stimulated the one spot-the one nerve on my entire body that could finally end this. When I felt him press himself firmly into the tiny bundle of nerves, I let out a shuddering sigh and felt all the buildup drain into one quaking, burning point. I clenched my eyes shut as my climax wracked through me and was only aware of the sound of Edward's satisfied groan.

When he had finished and lay down beside me, I curled into him, snuggling into that same strong chest that had drawn me to him in the first place. He pulled the blankets up to cover us and I went limp, melting into an exhausted heap in his arms. Before I drifted off, a brightness appeared, and the inside of my eyelids burned red. I opened my eyes with caution to the dazzling, fiery colors of an early sunrise. I smiled, thinking of how Edward had, literally, occupied my entire night. _Shook me, all night long_, I thought with a snort of laughter.

"Whasso funny?" he mumbled, tightening his grip on my shoulders.

I shook my head into his shoulder. "Nothing. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella," he replied, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. With that, I finally sank into the restful darkness of sleep, hoping for a dream a bit more restful than the last.

**A/N: **

I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot! This is, actually, the first lemon I have ever written. I wrote it as a bit of an exercise because I am working on a citrus-phobia in my writing! :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
